


Breakfast in bed

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Father's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's father's day and the boys want to make Rob and Felipe breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it's the season for it or anything but when is there a bad time for Pea and the Smedley boys?

Felipinho didn't know how to make pancakes, but he wasn't going to tell Frankie that. He'd fort his adoptive brother for the pancake making roll, and he wasn't going to give it up. He was stood in front of an unlit cooker on the stool he'd taken from the bathroom, looking at a pan of uncooked eggs and lumps of butter, wondering what he needed to put in now to make it less... gloopy.

Frankie had put himself in charge of toast making, having stuffed two slices of toast in the toaster, and was now watching his littlest brother make cereal.

"What cereal does Daddy Phillip have?" Felix asked, having already filled a bowl with cornflakes for his own father.

Frankie tried to remember what his Daddy Phillip ate for breakfast, but he didn't remember seeing him eat any cereal. He joined his youngest brother at the cereal cupboard, looking between the different packets.

"Just give him honey o's," Frankie said.

"No!" Felipinho said from the cooker. "They're mine!"

"Well, what does Daddy Phillip have then?" Frankie asked.

"Er, one of the grown up ones," Felipinho said. He was not sharing his honey o's.

The toaster popped up, and Frankie left Felix to decide what cereal to make, taking the blackened bread from the toaster and putting in another two slices. His Daddy said the black bits were good for you, so he would be extra pleased with all the black bits on his toast.

Felipinho had put another chunk of butter into his pancake, hoping that might work, when Frankie took the tub from him to butter the toast. It wasn't working. His pancake was still a gloopy mess. There had to be something else Papa Wob put in the pancake...

There was a crash from the cereal cupboard and both Frankie and Felipinho turned around to shush the youngest member of the breakfast making team. Felix sat on the floor, rubbing his head where he'd hit it.

"Just give Papa cornflakes," Felipinho said, turning back to the pancake.

 

Rob was very surprised when he wasn't woken up by anybody under the age of ten. He rubbed his eyes, sleepily, looking over Felipe's shoulder to the alarm clock. Half eight. Maybe their father's day present was a lie in.

When he felt Felipe shift beside him, Rob pulled the shorter man closer to him, pressing Felipe's back against his chest and kissing his neck.

"Morning," Felipe mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Rob hummed gently, finding Felipe's hand under the duvet and squeezing it gently.

Felipe yawned and stretched as best he could whilst still in Rob's arms and rolled over until the two of them were facing. Rob kissed the end of Felipe's nose and grinned.

"Good morning."

There was a giant crash as the bedroom door hit the wall behind it. Rob half sat up in the bed, surprised to find Felix and Felipinho carrying in a tray of... something...

"Is that breakfast?" Felipe asked.

"Happy father's day!" Frankie and Felipinho said in unison, whilst Felix cannoned the cheer. The boys brought the tray of breakfast over, Frankie carrying the milk behind them.

Rob peered at the... Breakfast, sitting up and taking the tray from them before they could spill cornflakes and runny egg everywhere. The boys climbed onto the bed after them, grinning at their special father's day breakfast and their special fathers.

"Wow," Rob said. "This looks... Yummy..."

He really hoped he wasn't going to have to eat this.

"I made the toast," Frankie said, proudly, handing a slice of black toast to his Daddy Phillip.

"It looks great," Felipe said. Frankie watched him, expectantly. He gulped, taking a bite from the crunchy toast. It wasn't _that_ bad...

"And I made pancakes," Felipinho said, pointing to the gloopy egg mess. "It’s a pancake drink, because I couldn't make it like you do."

"Oh..." Rob said.

"Its not very good, is it?" Felipinho said, sadly.

"I told you I should have done the pancakes," Frankie said.

"I did the cereal!" Felix cried, bouncing on the bed and sending the entire tray flying.

"Felix!" Frankie and Felipinho cried in unison, making their younger brother stick out his bottom lip.

"Ruined it now," Felipinho mumbled.

"Is ok, you didn't ruin it," Felipe said, patting the youngest boy's shoulder.

"Why don't we go and make breakfast all together?" Rob suggested. "And I'll show you how to make proper pancakes, yeah?"

"And I will show you proper toast," Felipe said.

"I did make proper toast," Frankie said. “Like how Daddy makes it.”

“Yes,” Felipe said, picking up the toast with one hand and helping Felix off of the bed with the other. “Is just how Daddy makes it.”


End file.
